


A Linear Curveball

by EnsignOrSutin



Series: Ezri and the Ensign [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Desire, Emotional Porn, Episode: s07e04 Take Me Out to the Holosuite, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Will Ezri's desire for her friend help him overcome his nerves?
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ezri and the Ensign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. The Living Room

"Come in."

The Ensign remained standing as the doors slid open in front of him. He knew Ezri Dax wouldn't mind him visiting, probably even expected it, but that didn't make him any less hesitant. Obviously finished work for the day he noticed that she was sat enjoying something on her screen, and the more he eventually entered the more he saw of the comfortable situation she had made for herself. Her duty jacket was slung over the back of the sofa, and her boots and socks had been taken off but not yet put away, still lying on the first piece of floor they happened to find.

His eyes found her face and that gorgeous smile which had encapsulated him since the first time he saw it, and now they had grown close his mind couldn't help but race whenever she looked at him like that; so many happy memories they'd had in each others company, laughing at each others jokes and stories. So much potential for something more, but he could never bring himself to believe it was only that simple.

"Come and sit down, I won't bite." Ezri said, scooting across to make room as she waited for him to take his time. As the station's counsellor she could tell why he was so hesitant, but it was as his friend that she wanted to reassure him, tell him there was no reason that his feelings for her should make him nervous. She felt exactly the same way.

Eventually he sat down, not next to her exactly but not wanting to crush her discarded jacket either. He kept his eyes firmly on the screen.

"You ever seen a baseball game? Benjamin gave me a handful of his recordings to watch before his grudge match with the Vulcans."

"Not an actual game, I didn't think anyone played it anymore." he eventually managed to get out.

"You'll have to come watch and cheer me on." she exclaimed, one hand lightly hitting his arm to punctuate the jovial nature of her expectations. She knew he'd want to, but didn't know how he'd respond to the idea of cheering for just her instead of the whole team. Not outwardly, at least.

"Sounds great, if I'm not on duty." He tried to sound enthused and like his mind wasn't elsewhere, but knew he wasn't succeeding. He also knew why he was here. She must do as well. Their friendship had grown over the past few weeks, and they could both tell that there was, well, something, there between them. Things they'd said, expressions they'd made; even if he couldn't explain what it was that he wanted, it was obvious that 'just friends' wasn't it.

"Just don't laugh too much if I'm no good though, ok?"

"I'm sure you'll be great" he replied quickly, his overthinking beaten by the pure instinct that was the belief he had in her, and desire to express it, "you'd be amazing at anything you put your hand to."

Her eyes darted towards his crotch, and she brought them back as soon as she realised. It wasn't his fault that making subtle references about his physical desires was easier than his emotional ones, and she really couldn't blame him for it either. It's not like she hadn't done it herself during their many late night talks, often about past relationships and experiences their communication was so open. Both had teased each other with endorsements received from previous lovers as an invitation for the other to find out for themselves, yet neither had the courage to take the bait, unwilling to believe it was anything more than tipsy oversharing on a late night at Quark's.

And this was their relationship. Although he was several years older than her they were continually finding new items on the list of what they had in common which more than made up for it. Perhaps the one which drew them together the most however, was the showering each other in endless compliments which expressed the confidence they had in their companion, but not themselves.

'The riskier the road, the greater the profit', he thought to himself, that was how that rule of acquisition went, wasn't it? But what if the risk wasn't his. He'd let himself down so many times before that was just what he did, it was half the reason his head was in a mess in the first place, but he couldn't bear the thought of getting her caught up in it. It had happened before with others, and what he felt for Ezri was something more than what he'd felt for quite a while.

But their conversation continued as it always did, telling each other how they envied their talents, little jokes sparking memories of times past with which to regale the other, and the fires of laughter burnt strong and bright.

All the while she had been getting closer, never too quickly but now they were side by side. Close enough they could each feel the pressure of the other's leg against their own. His head got caught up in the irony that the more pressure he felt, the more pressure he put upon himself, and so he turned back towards the game playing out in front of them. Ezri loved gazing at his face when he couldn't concentrate on her own, he was cute and if looking elsewhere kept him relaxed then she wasn't going to complain. Turning back to the screen herself, she remembered the time when Sisko had explained his love of the game through its non-linear nature. But while anything could happen in the diamond, she knew there was only one direction this narrative was taking as she made the gamble of placing a hand on the inside of his thigh.

If it was left to him, he would still have happily talked for hours, and not just because of his lack of articulation. He always managed to tell his tales eventually, even if he wasn't the best at weaving them; his desire to make Ezri smile and laugh often meant his sentences were barely strung together. Looking at her hand now however, there was only one thing his lips needed to say.

Words that had been longing to be uttered for weeks had finally escaped and were spoken in a way that couldn't be heard, but was instantly understood. Nothing special in the grand scheme of the universe which played out beyond the window behind them, it was just two pairs of lips brought together to place pressure on the other. But for them it was their first, and by the end of the night would just be one of many.

He could hardly believe it had happened, and needed to replay the moment in his head. "I'm sure you can tell how nervous I am..." The words had hung in the air when he finally willed himself to look into her eyes. "Can I just kiss you now?"

And naturally Ezri's face had beamed when she replied "of course you can."

After a few brief seconds of a passion they'd both restrained for too long, Ezri and the Ensign parted to catch their breath, return to the moment, and begin their series of soft, gentle kisses that was the long awaited start of exploring each other. Their tongues made contact as they shifted their bodies towards each other, getting closer in the process. They couldn't help but laugh as they had to rearrange themselves, blindly angling their bodies to find a more comfortable position with neither wanting to end their oral embrace for even just a second.

And the Ensign had to take longer than she did, much to her delight. Although their bodies were now perfectly aligned, he still had to adjust his trousers. The rush of blood had gone to more than just his head and he was fully swollen before he even realised what was happening. He felt embarrassed at reacting so strongly so soon, but quickly relaxed when his lips felt her smile at this latest compliment he was paying her.

"I don't quite know what this is either" she reassured him. Having been through so much herself in recent months, and by inheriting all the thoughts and feelings that came with the Dax symbiont it was fair to say she wasn't the same person she used to be. "I know how you're scared of making promises you can't keep, but this isn't one of those times."

She looked into his eyes, and saw the nerves behind his desire to hold her. "We know each other, and we care about each other. So there's nothing wrong with just exploring this together and seeing where it leads, ok?" He cupped her face when he brought his lips back to hers, and then and there they both knew that the night wouldn't end on the sofa.

With one hand he began to stroke her hair, his fingers combing through her short locks, eventually landing on her shoulder before making its way down her side. Her vest was already visible underneath her shirt which she had undone to maximise her comfort but had yet to take off. The Ensign considered that shirt as he slipped in his hand to stroke her side, the sciences blue part of her uniform which identified her as a member of Starfleet's medical division, and as a counsellor. But it was still only window dressing in terms of her being the most compassionate person he had ever known.

As it opened up away from her body he took this advantage to kiss her neck; soft pecks following the line of spots than ran from her forehead, all the way down. He'd noticed them on her feet when he'd entered, and in his mind he began to follow the trail in-between, the sights that it passed that he would soon be viewing.

Her lips missed the embrace, but as she relaxed into his gentle explorations of her skin she leant her head back into the sofa behind her, all the while exposing more of her flesh for his continuing lips to find. She began to let out a faint moan which soon turned it into a sharp shriek, or maybe more like a giggle, which snapped her from her reverie.

"Just because you said you wouldn't bite," he explained with a gleam in his eye, "doesn't mean I couldn't?" A grin overcame both of them as their eyes locked for the first time since their lips, and while she was used to him using humour to defuse situations which got too close, she couldn't help but enjoy how he used it to get into the spirit of their newfound intimacy.

He began the process of taking off his uniform, undoing his jacket and shirt, and removing them both in one swift motion. By the time he looked back at the partner he could still scarcely believe had felt the way he had, her vest was beyond the sofa, putting her bra and immaculate cleavage now on display. Her fingers were unzipping her trousers when she caught sight of him staring at her body with awe. Deciding that she might be better off freeing his chest instead, her hands left her own clothes and made their way to his. Lifting his tee above his head, she caught his ponytail in the rush to fling it into whichever corner the trajectory of her arms would take it.

She smiled as he caught sight of her panties, just visible in the crack of where she had left her flies undone. With a single finger she began to lift his chin.

"Hey, eyes front" she chastised, though her mocking was more than evident, "my tits are up here."

He happily obliged his orders, she did outrank him afterall, although this wasn't the only way she was his superior. Even just for one lifetime he had always considered his experience rather lacking, and would be the first to admit he was hardly the most confident when it came to anything beyond the boundaries of friendship. Combine this with a noticeable lack of women expressing their interest in him over the past few years, and his current situation was hardly one he was used to.

But not wanting to waste the situation he found himself in now, he leaned forward and began to kiss her body once more. Wrapping his arms around her, his nerves were ablaze at the feel of her skin. The Ensign's strong hands grabbing at Ezri's back were accompanied by delicate kisses as his lips moved down her neck to her chest; her moaning returned as her flesh beneath his lips gradually became softer, rounder, more sensitive to his touch. He felt his bulge stir even more as his lips discovered the tenderness of her breasts.

She revelled in delight at both the euphoria of him accepting her invitation, and the tease of him taking his time. She'd imagined her nipples in his mouth on so many lonely nights that now finally in his arms she couldn't wait any longer. Moving her hands from his thighs, she took hold of his arms and raised them up her back, directing them with obvious intent to the clasp of her bra.

The Ensign swallowed hard. Reality might exceed even his most vivid fantasy, but that didn't mean there weren't obstacles to overcome. His regular daydreams meant that he'd imagined this moment countless times before however, and he wasted no time putting his thoughts into practice. Placing his lips to her bust one last time, he smiled to himself at the thought that it wasn't a kiss good-bye, but more of a 'see you soon'.

Taking quicker leaps than on the way down, his mouth jumped to her shoulder in two nimble motions, and soon he was looking over her back to where he could see the task at had, all while Ezri was busy enjoying the attention her bare neck was now once more receiving. Kisses still mixed with the occasional bite bought him the time he needed, and it wasn't long before his hands were parted with a strip of material in each.

He leaned back in disbelief at what he had done. Not so much at what he had accomplished, although he was glad to be spared the embarrassment had he been fumbling too long, but at what he had achieved. When wishing how he and Ezri could take things further during the evenings they spent together, he often found he was chastising himself for the sexual nature of his thoughts, but he doubted Ezri would mind his imagination now however.

She knew his inner monologue better than anyone, and a nervous chuckle escaped as he thought to himself what she would say if she were Betazoid rather than Trill; after too many glances when he thought she wasn't looking, he would finally see her breasts 'first hand, and in the flesh'...

Groom's waiting at the altar weren't as stoic. They were perfect.

As he pulled back her bra over her outstretched arms, he couldn't take his eyes off the delicious mounds that were now on view for all the world, or should that be strictly for the Ensign, to see. Never one of a 'bigger the better' disposition, framed by her tantalising spots the two celestial globes were an ideal proportion for his hands which were now making their way towards them.

And her nipples. While hard under her clothing, Ezri's nipples could extend themselves even further now free of her restrictive layers. She resisted the urge to kiss him so she could delight in his face as he took in her body. The requests might never end, drunken Yridians on the Promenade, even close friends after a break up, but this was the one person who deserved them. She also knew he would appreciate them more than most, and it showed.

His extending fingers slowed as they neared, until they rested on her sides while his thumbs gently stroked the underside of her protruding curves. Ezri couldn't tell if he was wavering or teasing but she stroked his arms to increase their physical connection, and bit her lower lip.

He raised his hands to cup her, but still his thumbs would only trace semi-circles below her nipples as she willed him to touch them already. Unable to take anymore she once again placed his hands where she wanted them. She squeezed them in hers, so her tits were squeezed in his, then let go and grabbed him towards her; their lips met once more as his hands began to knead her chest, slowly at first but soon picking up some speed. Softer then harder he finally tweaked her aching nipples, trial and error to find the right amount of pressure as if Ezri wanted anything more exact than just his hands on her body.

But all too soon she did. The passion of his grip and the frenzy of his tongue continued to stir up the desire in her more than she realised. The yearning she'd felt on all those nights, whether with him so close but so distant, or just her own thoughts and fingers to keep her company, was finding its release and showed no signs of stopping.

Her loins hungered for him. For his touch. His tongue. His hard cock which she could only presume was in as sticky a situation as her own moist pussy. She knew he needed freeing, for the sake of his own unease and clothing as much as her cravings.

Whatever fears he had about crossing the divide with Ezri were long gone, fading out of existence with the rhythm of his hands on her chest, but they were replaced with those about the state of his underwear. His hormones would react how his hormones would react, and likewise he had no control over the pre-cum which added to his impatience to remove his trousers, something which had gone well past the point of even trying to hide from his partner now.

He was taken aback when she removed her tongue from between his lips and pushed him away with the will of force she needed to summon in order to unlock herself from his tantalising embrace. After a quick study of his reaction, surprised but enchanted at the unrestrained corner their liaison was turning, she stood and walked away with all the confidence of a Jem'Hadar who had cornered his prey.

Running her hands down her sides that still felt the lingering touch of the Ensigns own fingers, she brought them to her waist and began to lower her trousers. They had passed her hips by the time she walked through the door to her bedroom, and all he could focus on was the inviting sight that was the pert curve of her buttocks, nursed by her panties where he longed for his grasp to be.


	2. The Bedroom

He took off his footwear where he sat, where his thoughts had time to catch up with what was happening. So many doubts had become his natural state of being, and while they still made themselves known, at least now he had the will to to question them back. Ezri seemed determined enough that she wouldn't change her mind, and he'd already shown her, as well as himself, how willing and able he was to get over his hesitations.

Like his accomplice before him he removed his trousers as he made his way to the evening's final destination. As they lay discarded on the floor, for the second time that night he stood in a doorway unable to move. Ezri lay on her bed and stared into his eyes. Propped against the headrest, she had one arm behind her head and the other at her breast, a nipple rolling hypnotically between her digits. Her mind was definitely made up.

The elastic of his sullied boxers tried to compete with the force of his rigid member, ineffective against the opening that formed where access would be needed most. After spending so long taking things slowly he firmly decided that now was the time to act. With nothing left to lose he slid his hands to his groin, and bent at the waist. His arms extended down his legs and with them the last barrier of fully revealing himself to Ezri came down. As he raised himself once more, she saw the Ensign stood at full attention.

She marvelled at this side of her friend that was new to her and the answers it was revealing. Like her friend himself, his size was misleading; though she never expected him to be overwhelming, his full potential was so much more than his normal shrinking away would suggest. She watched his foreskin receding as his head strained to reach out every last millimetre towards the sight of her face, sheer lust as she played with herself until she could resist him no longer. Their eyes met and both saw the desire to go on, which was all the hint she needed.

Ezri raised herself up and leant forward, Emony's gymnastic muscle memory spurring her to her knees as she crawled her way to the edge of the bed, her eyes now fixated on her target. Her groans beckoned him forwards and with a single hand she grabbed his cock and took it straight into her mouth.

She purred as she slid her lips down his shaft. She'd seen the excitement he was extruding and her tongue lapped it up. She could barely believe this bliss she was tasting was just the appetiser, and pursued the main course that she yearned for.

Instinct took over as he placed his hands upon her, one feeling the warm touch of her shoulder, the other grabbing at her hair. Though his grip was tight he kept his wrists slack so they could follow rather than lead the flow of her head as she stroked him back and forth with her mouth. The Ensign closed his eyes as all the anxiety he was feeling drifted away, replaced by the intimate pleasure he would only allow someone so close to provide him.

He looked back down as he felt her mouth take one long, slow, progression up his shaft. She looked into his eyes and he shivered in excitement at her teasing his tip. Having started so eagerly, she now relaxed her pace and began to give his manhood a series of individual, leisurely kisses. Holding him in her hand to keep him steady, in between each caress of her lips she took her time to gaze at the cock she now possessed. She couldn't help but smile at the single string which formed between them. His precum and her saliva, a little part of each of them mixed together and kept them joined, from her bottom lip to the tip of his penis. With one finger she gently stroked his sensitive dome, removing this bridge between them and fed it into her mouth.

Swallowing their cocktail she made herself more comfortable, her aching for him was becoming apparent in more ways than one, and with the night still far from over she wanted as few obstructions to their pleasure as possible. She brought her finger to him once more as she shifted, lower this time, down to his balls. She made a come hither motion as she moved backwards on the bed. He instantly recognised the signal she was making as she stroked the underside of his shaved scrotum, and gladly obliged. He brought his legs up to the bed, and kneeled before his enchantress. Never one to question her motives before he had no reason not to trust her now, and allowed her to position him with the faintest of presses carrying the strongest of intents.

She lifted his hips with one hand on each, and he raised his legs until he stood firmly on her bed as she made herself comfortable between them. She sat cross legged around one of his muscly limbs, rubbing her damp panties against him as she did so. She stroked him again, from the tip of his rock hard cock, to the curve of his soft sack, and brought her lips to suck on his balls inside. The Ensign extended his arms so his reach would steady him on the ceiling.

Her glee expanded at the texture on her tongue. Never one to do such things for himself, she knew he could only have shaved them for her. Whether or not he expected this, she knew it was what he wanted. He wanted her to please him as much as she wanted to do the pleasing. She wanted him all at once, all of him touching all of her, their bodies and spirits entwined so that they were closer to each other than she with her symbiont.

With one hand stroking his back, the other fondled his privates like an animal playing with their food. She knew that this was hardly normal for him and so she was determined to make the most of it. Ezri knew that he couldn't let anyone in and appreciated the level of trust he allowed her to hold in her hand. She repaid that trust with the gentlest of strokes, the most delicate of suckings, as she forced herself to reign in her primal nature. At least for now.

More steadied on his feet, he brought a hand back to her head, and started stroking her hair. Feeling his comfort once more at what was, for him, an exceptional experience, she emptied her mouth to confirm his ease. Her hand still stroking the toy she was enjoying right in front of her.

“I'm so glad you've been able to let your shields down with me like this.” She brought her eyes from his to follow her finger and take in his gift to her once more.

“It's ok”, he replied, “I should be thanking you just as much, anyway.” He looked down at her, she'd leant back to face him more easily which had exposed her gorgeous breasts once more, the shiny blue material still making him wait for her most holiest of holys still yet to be revealed.

“Then if it's all the same to you” she asked, the grin appearing once more on her face as her hand grasped his back, “All hands”, she grabbed him with both of hers and winked in his direction, “brace for impact.” She leant forward and once more her lips surrounded his dick with all the speed she could find, and he rebalanced himself for what he now knew she had in store for him.

Harsher than before, a hand at his back started grabbing at his skin as she devoured his manhood. She took him in as far as she could manage, before sliding back up to let her hand tightly knead him into elation. Backwards and forwards between her mouth and her fist, up and down she sucked his solid shaft, his moans became louder as he rocked where he stood. His balance was enough, but his pelvis kept rocking towards Ezri and her lustful longing.

All too soon it all became too much, and once more he tried to find the words to tell her what she was craving to hear. An excited hand came to her once more as he took her cheek and confirmed what she suspected he was trying to convey. She felt him try to pull her away from his groin, but she merely took his hand hers and removed it as she clutched him even tighter.

Her hand on his back reached round and held him firmly in place, the one manipulating his cock found that last burst of energy to finish its job. She felt his body shake as her sucking stopped and she had to swallow. His warm cum filled her mouth as she savoured its presence between his end and her tongue which continued to caress him. She drank it down slowly and when she let him go released it wasn't just his member which was losing its rigor. Lost for words he allowed her to help him down as they lay on the bed and faced each other for what seemed like the first time in an eternity which was over too soon.

She placed a single finger against his lips. “The beauty of this is you don't need to say things with words, you know” she said, reassuring his searching mind which was gradually returning to the room. He held her tighter and brought his face closer to hers.

“I know” he replied, still breathing heavily, “it's just that I, well....” she stroked his face as he collected his thoughts. “I'm still gonna use my mouth though.” She smiled as his lips came to hers and she held him tightly into her. His tongue danced gracefully with gratitude as the lingering taste of himself reminded him what had happened was now more than just a dream on those long lonely nights.

His hands searched her body once more and rested on the fullness of her behind. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he tightened the embrace he held her in.

“Pretty sure I need to get these off” he joked as he gently flicked her smooth skin with the elastic of her panties.

“Pretty sure you need to get me off” she retorted, taking his hand and sliding it down between her legs. Following her momentum he eased his middle finger between her lips, her sweet flowing juices allowing it to slide inside her with ease. She gasped at the smooth motion which finally allowed her to feel his touch after all this time. The Ensign began to kiss her shoulders, keeping his lips in contact with her skin but listening to the noises he was making her make.

He took things slowly after such a leap, his thumb gently brushing the short, groomed, foliage that sat just above where he was stroking, applying rhythmic pressure as his finger slid in and out of her slit. She was tantalised by the motions he was making. His digit swayed between the sweet spot inside of her, and coming teasingly close to her clit which stayed just out of reach. Hearing her moans intensify the deeper her went however, the Ensign soon changed his plan and began to concentrate inside of her.

His firm but supple grip of her groin in his hand was a welcome one. He was unleashing his instincts, becoming more comfortable to let things out of himself as he slid another finger into her. She sank into the expansion of her lips to accommodate his roving fingers which began to walk inside of her, each one taking it's turn to massage her most sensitive area.

His lips continued to nuzzle Ezri's skin. She'd fallen onto her back and so he made his way to her chest, each peck getting closer to her stand out features. No longer needing to tease, he twirled his tongue round one of her firm nipples and began to suck. Balancing above her on his elbow he pleasured as much of her body as he could touch. One nipple was tossed between his lips and his tongue, while the other breast was gently stroked with the one hand that wasn't still persistently toying with her pussy.

Her sounds of pleasure continued, but soon became the sounds of pleading as he brought his sticky fingers free from her loins.

“Don't stop now” she begged, his tongue now giving her other nipple the same attention as its companion, “your fingers belong inside me.”

“It'll be worth it” he reassured her, sitting up on the bed. “But if you really want them inside you?” He teased his fingers in front of her mouth and she took the bait. He could scarcely believe it as he felt her tongue lick her juices from his digits, and remembered her lips around his cock as she pulled away from him, applying the firmest pressure until her mouth was empty once more.

“Now it's your turn for a taste” she reminded him, her hands fumbling at her one remaining piece of clothing that now made it's way over her legs and into his mouth. He took it gladly and bit down on the silky material. The taste of her was immediate, and he made his way straight to the source.

He stared in wonder at what was before him, and lost himself in the sight of her most intimate features. She stroked his hair to keep him grounded, to remind him where he was and, rather ironically given the way he gently petted her, his duties at hand.

He finally collected himself, and began to lick Ezri's lips which parted beneath his tongue, his taste buds revelling in her juicy crevice as he travelled from her opening which still longed to be filled, over her clit which now thirsted for attention. Lying on her back she thrust her hips towards his mouth, and his senses were filled with her aroma.

As much as he had finally tasted her sweetness, he knew that he'd only given her a taste of what she longed for, but would make her wait for more. He kissed the inside of her thighs, from one to the other, and she counted them closer as each one crept towards his prize, and her excitement.

Ezri eventually released herself to his touch when The Ensign ultimately embraced her. His tongue began to play as he flicked it between her lips, teased her opening and encircled her clit. She was at the mercy of his whims as his quick darting tongue was replaced by the sucking of his lips. She was constantly surprised as he honoured every part of her that her body revealed to him, and soon his fingers returned to reward those that remained unseen.

He relished her squeal as he slid two fingers back inside of her, his mouth making room by returning to her clit, kissing her with all the passion of their first embrace which had lead to this moment. Her nerves were electrified as his tongue danced around her, his fingers frolicked deeper. She tried to speak but her words came out as simple moans which directed her partner to continue.

He tasted the change in her as she began to come and this only made him more frantic. Her crotch spasmed uncontrollably and he grabbed her hips to keep her clit at his mouth. Her arms thrashed to the edge of the bed and gave her something to cling to as her waves of pleasure continued to surf the movement of his tongue.

His touch became softer as he felt her convulsions recede, his lips grazing her skin as they made their way north. Ezri twitched each time his mouth greeted her nipples as the lingering glow of her ecstasy was sparked again, and he knew she could, and wanted to still take more. By the time his face reached hers he knew she wanted to take him.

With a hand on his neck she pulled him towards her and grasped the tongue that had taken her to her limits with her own. Her body was still recovering from the peak of her pleasure, but her dedication was strong. After all this time as friends she was finally where she had craved to be. Still feeling the satisfaction flowing through her body, she could feel the unmistakable pressure of his pressed against hers. Felt his hand reach to his crotch as he pulled it away, taking his dick, now fully regrown, which reappeared at her loins. The nod of her head was eager but never allowed her lips to part from his. Their mouths remained joined even as their tongues became still, both concentrating on the feeling of his organ inside hers.

He was able to glide with ease, feeling her squeeze against his girth as she accommodated his length. He quickly pulled back before repeating his motion even slower than before, confirming the sentiment that he belonged inside of her. Ezri's whole body wholeheartedly agreed. Her hands at his back began to grasp at his skin, and her thighs pulled him closer and deeper until she surrounded him completely.

She wailed with joy as she came up for air, his hips fought against her legs to thrust harder inside her. She allowed him to continue and squeezed him in time with his charging, their combined rhythm boosting the impact of his hard cock inside her, her tight pussy enveloping him. Their bodies fell into sync as they fell into each other, and each others pleasure only heightened their own.

Ezri felt herself begin to twitch, the culmination of wave after wave of pleasure was transferred intimately from the Ensign to her and spread throughout her body. The impulses began to gain traction as she lost control of her muscles. The sparks of joy from her pussy came round full circle and contracted around her lover inside her. The ecstasy passed from Ezri to the Ensign as the extra caresses helped push own body's thrill to its peak.

The warmth of his explosion enticed her body to spasm as she squeezed him like never before. His whole body strained as it struggled to cope with the pleasure it couldn't handle. After the shock subsided the weight of his body fell from his arms to her chest, and they triumphed in the feeling of each other's climax.

“I don't know about you” she pondered aloud, catching her breath as he regained his strength and delicately removed his body from hers. “But I wanted this from the moment...", another deep breath as her heart was still racing "the moment you arrived at my door tonight.”

His body slumped next to hers as, for the second time that night, he recovered from the elation she had gifted him and embraced the calm that accompanied it.

“I thought I was overthinking it again," his heavy breathing fell into step with hers, "but I definitely got that impression.” His hand begn to aimlessly stroke her skin as he slowly continued. “After all," he gave her a simple peck on the lips before gazing back down her body, “you did tell me to 'come in.'”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece like this which I've published, any and all feedback appreciated.


End file.
